Catalyst
«''' Catalyst''' » ˈkætəlɪst est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par Ryder dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis la maison de ce dernier, sur Grove Street, dans le quartier de Ganton, à Los Santos, dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite de la précédente, « Home Invasion ». *La mission suivante s’intitule « Robbing Uncle Sam ». Déroulement Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski et Jimmy Hernandez, trois policiers des Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums, rendent visite à Ryder en même temps que Carl. Tenpenny laisse entendre que le chargement d’un Freight arrêté sur la voie ferrée qui sépare les quartiers de Jefferson et d’East Los Santos peut intéresser les Familles de Grove Street. Le protagoniste doit se rendre là-bas avec Ryder pour y découvrir un guet-apens : Tenpenny a prévenu d’autres gangs de la ville de l’intérêt de ce convoi. [[Fichier:Catalyst_GTA_San_Andreas_(train).png|thumb|left|300px|Le Freight redémarre et emmène Carl Johnson durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Carl doit tuer tous les ennemis (des Los Santos Vagos puis des Ballas) avant de monter à l’arrière du train de marchandises qui redémarre. Ryder suit Carl à l’arrière de son Picador conduite par un membre des Familles de Grove Street recruté en chemin, le joueur a pour mission de lancer des caisses de munitions à Ryder. Une fois ce travail effectué, Carl prend le volant du Picador de Ryder et apprend qu’ils sont poursuivis par la police (trois étoiles s’affichent dans l’indice de recherche). Pour la semer, rendez-vous dans le Pay ’n’ Spray du quartier d’Idlewood, indiqué sur la carte, avant de rentrer sur Grove Street. Script Carl Johnson : Yo, Ryder ! Mais putain, qu’est-ce tu fous ? Ryder : J’ai pas pu retrouver la came que j’ai enterrée, alors j’en fabrique moi-même. C’est tout con. :Carl hume l’odeur s’échappant de la marmite. Carl : Putain ! Ça arrache ! Mec, fais pas ça, tu vas nous exploser tous les deux ! :Tenpenny, Pulaski et Hernandez entrent dans la pièce. Frank Tenpenny : Salut, les mômes. Ryder : Mec, qui vous traitez d’môme ? Tenpenny : Comment y faut t’appeler ? Minus ? Eddie Pulaski : P’tite bite, ça t’va ? Tenpenny : P’tite bite… Pulaski : Ouais, P’tite bite, c’est pas mal. Ryder : Va t’faire foutre. Tenpenny : Allez, salope, barre-toi. Il s’approche de la marmite. Ça sent bon ! Qu’est-ce que tu nous prépares ? Où est ma part ? Ryder : Calme-toi mec, bordel. Bouge. Ryder saisit un bocal de drogue près de la marmite. Tiens, voilà. Me fais pas chier, bouffon. [[Fichier:Catalyst_GTA_San_Andreas_(objectif).png|thumb|left|300px|Frank Tenpenny (au centre) évoque un train de munitions devant Ryder (à gauche) et Carl au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Tenpenny : Mmm, ma femme adore ce truc. Pulaski s’esclaffe, Tenpenny tend le bocal à Hernandez. Bon, y paraît qu’un train va faire un arrêt imprévu sur la voie pas loin. Y devrait y avoir un petit quelque chose pour vous à bord, les mômes. Et là, je déconne pas. Pulaski : À plus tard, les mômes. Ryder : Enculé. Tenpenny : Oh, Carl, évite de descendre des officiers de police, ça fait désordre ! Pulaski : La criminalité est en hausse depuis ton retour, petit. Carl : J’fais ce que j’peux pour la communauté. Frank Tenpenny : Le train sera là dans cinq minutes. :Carl et Ryder sortent de la maison et montent dans le Picador de Ryder. CONSIGNE : Conduis le camion de Ryder jusqu’au train de munitions. :Carl et Ryder se rendent à la limite des quartiers de Jefferson et d’East Los Santos pour aborder le Freight arrêté à la sortie d’un tunnel et déjà fouillé par des membres des Los Santos Vagos. CONSIGNE : Bute les Vagos qui sont en train de piller le train ! :Carl et Ryder abattent les Vagos près du train puis des Ballas qui arrivent en voiture. CONSIGNE : Monte sur l’arrière du train. :Le train démarre et Carl reste au bout du wagon. Carl : Bordel de merde ! :Le Picador se lance à la poursuite du train, un membre des Familles de Grove Street conduit et Ryder se maintient en équilibre à l’arrière pour rattraper les caisses de munitions que lui jette Carl depuis le train, jusqu’à ce que la voiture soit pleine. Carl saute alors du train pour rejoindre Ryder et l’autre membre des Familles de Grove Street près du Picador. Ryder : Monte devant et mets la gomme ! :Carl monte au volant et Ryder se tient accroupi à l’arrière, alors que trois étoiles s’affichent sur l’indice de recherche du joueur. CONSIGNE : Va au Pay ’n’ Spray pour semer la police. :Carl conduit le Picador jusque dans l’atelier de peinture du quartier d’Idlewood. CONSIGNE : Rapporte les caisses à Grove Street. :Carl et Ryder ramènent le Picador et les caisses dans le cul-de-sac de Grove Street. Ryder : Putain, mec, t’as assuré grave, mec ! Carl : Toi aussi, mon pote ! Ryder : LB s’amène pour planquer cette merde. Carl : O.K., à plus, mon pote. Ryder : À la vie, à la mort, CJ. Récompenses *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur voit son niveau de respect augmenter. *La mission suivante est déverrouillée : « Robbing Uncle Sam ». Anecdotes *La chanson entendue dans la maison de Ryder au début de la mission est « Fantastic Voyage » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Lakeside, habituellement diffusée sur Bounce FM. *Durant le trajet qui les mène au train de munitions, Ryder laisse entendre que la conduite de Carl est dangereuse : « Bon, du moment qu’on finit pas en flammes après trois tonneaux. ». Dans la version originale, il est plus évident que la phrase « Well, don’t go roll the damn car over and blow us all up in flames, then! » est un clin d’œil à tous les véhicules qui explosent automatiquement une fois retournés, dans les précédents jeux de la série Grand Theft Auto. *On retrouve l’objectif de jeter des caisses dans un pick-up en mouvement durant la mission baptisée « Stealing the Show » dans Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *La fusillade entre les Familles de Grove Street et les Los Santos Vagos autour du Freight ne commence que quand le joueur s’approche suffisamment. S’il s’arrête loin de l’affrontement, il peut utiliser un appareil photo ou un fusil de précision pour voir les gangsters se tenir les uns face aux autres sans tirer. *Si le joueur maintient le viseur sur Ryder, Carl peut lancer des caisses de munitions de toutes ses forces sans rendre la réception plus difficile. *Si le Picador se retourne pendant le trajet de retour à la fin de la mission, Ryder mourra, la mission sera un échec et la voiture restera en lévitation au-dessus du sol jusqu’à ce que Carl la heurte. de:Catalyst es:Catalyst fi:Catalyst pl:Katalizator pt:Catalyst Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas